


The First Scar

by Jasper6509



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509
Summary: Ziva and Tali visit the market. All seems okay, but events take a turn for the worse.
Kudos: 4





	The First Scar

Ziva walked along her sister Tali. They had taken a day to relax both their minds and bodies. The day before Ziva had spent all day training with Mossad officers. Tali had finally convinced her to come shopping with her. Ziva stopped to look at some jewelry in a nearby stand. Tali loved to shop in the open markets. She loved the fresh air and calm demeanor of the surrounding people.

"Ziva come look at this brooch, doesn't it remind you of Ima's," Tali asked, admiring a small butterfly brooch with green and blue jewels. Ziva walked over and examined the jewel.

"It does, how very observant of you Tali," Ziva congratulated her. All of sudden Ziva's senses were assaulted with a sense of danger. Mossad had given her the ability to assess dangerous situations, and right now she felt like she was in one.

"Tali we have to go," Ziva said, trying to pull Tali with her. Tali pulled away.

"Why Ziva, don't tell me you sense something wrong here…we're at the market, what could happen," Tali asked. Ziva's reply was cut off by a huge explosion in a nearby stand. Ziva and Tali were separated, blown away by the blast. Ziva's head collided painfully with the ground and she lost consciousness.

Ziva awoke groggily and painfully. Memory came to her quickly and she panicked. Tali was somewhere out there…she had to find her! Ziva struggled to sit up and realized that there was a huge cart on top of her. Maneuvering herself from under it, Ziva discovered that she had a huge piece of metal sticking out of her leg. Not sparing it a second glance, Ziva started searching for Tali.

"Tali," she called out hoarsely. She had called a few more times until she heard her voice.

"Ziva," Tali answered weakly. Ziva crawled over to her sister and saw that she was practically buried under rubble. As Ziva worked on getting her unburied, Tali knew she would not make it. She was hurt…badly. Moving the last piece of debris off of Tali, Ziva noticed that she was bleeding from her abdomen. Placing her hands over the wound, Ziva pressed down. Tali winced in pain.

"Sorry Tali," Ziva apologized. "Ziva…," Tali trailed off. "Shh Tali…keep up your strength," Ziva said. "Ziva…I'm not stop going to make it," Tali said. "Of course you will, help will come," Ziva tried to reassure her sister.

"Ziva I want you to have this," Tali said, showing Ziva her Star of David. It had fallen off during the explosion and now rested in Tali's wounded hand.

"You'll pull through Tali," Ziva said. Siren sounded in the distance and Ziva's heart jumped. Tali would be alright…she would survive…she just had too.

"Ziva I don't want you to die for Mossad. Don't let them be the cause for you death," Tali pleaded.

"Of course I won't, but you have to hold on a little longer," Ziva replied. Tali placed the Star of David on Ziva's hand.

"Keep this close to you and always remember me," Tali said. Tali's eyes closed and she breathed her last.

Ziva sobbed…she sobbed and held Tali in her arms, rocking her back and forth. When Eli, Ari and the rest of the rescue team had arrived, this was how they found her. Ari and Eli had to pry her away from Tali's body. She had only gone peacefully when Tali's necklace was around her neck. "Ziva I don't want you to die for Mossad. Don't let them be the cause for you death" Ziva had promised Tali she wouldn't let Mossad be her cause of death, but a part of her had died along with her little sister.

 **For those of you who hadn't caught on…Tali is Ziva's little sister. Ziva had told Tony that Tali died** **in a suicide bombing, this was my version of that event.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
